


Looking Back

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [71]
Category: How to Draw a Horse (Comics)
Genre: Alternate P.O.V., Drabble, F/F, Five Minute Fandom, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: It's hard not to notice being noticed.
Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68915
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/gifts).



> The source is here: https://www.newyorker.com/humor/daily-shouts/how-to-draw-a-horse (As of January 1st, 2020, anyway.)

There’s a girl who is in some of my classes who’s an artist. She’s always watching the world around her, or drawing things on her papers. I’ve always wanted to be able to draw, but when I do the drawing never looks like what’s in my head. I decided to sit beside her one day, so I could see what she was drawing, and it was a horse, only it was kind of stiff. I told her it looked like a llama before I could stop myself. She still talks to me though. 

Someday I’ll say the right thing back.


End file.
